Missing Pieces
by Thorne-Strange
Summary: Inuyasha falls into a coma due to a battle with Naraku. After he wakes up, his memory is completely wiped, besides the last few words he heard from his friend Sango. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** This is my first fan fiction I started writing. I hope you Inuysha fans like it. Even though it's weird towards the ending and a weird matching. I was just experimenting with characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter One

_I damaged my head in a fight with Naraku. It put me in a coma for I don't know how many years. Lady Kaede took care of me while Kagome and the others went out looking for him._

_I can't remember what happened in the battle. I don't even remember who was there, who was captured and if anyone died or disappeared. The only thing I remember hearing and seeing is Sango yelling out to her little brother… The last thing she said to him was …_

_"… I love you, Kohaku!"_

Since Inuyasha's accident, his memory was completely wiped. All the memories he had of Kikyou were no longer there. He didn't remember protecting her, or being pinned by her to the sacred tree for fifty years. Most of all, he didn't remember falling in love with Lady Kikyou.

Lady Kaede did her best to try and tap into his long term memory. Nothing was processed. His short term memory was some what damaged. Kagome stayed by Inuyasha's side since he had finally woken up. Kagome had not taken her eyes off of him. She was scared that he would fall and land on his head.

Inuyasha had forgotten how to walk.

"Jeez, this would take forever to bring Inuyasha's memory back." Shippou had complained in annoyance.

"Aye, I know, but since that battle, we have to keep Inuyasha safe from any danger." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha was different. He wasn't stubborn or quick to anger. He was sweet, kind, caring, and very compassionate. Which was attracting Kagome, she was falling in love with her half demon friend. Now that Kikyou was out of the picture. There would be no more interference. At least, that's what she believes.

"How do you use these stick thingies?" Inuyasha asked, as he struggled to hold chop sticks.

Sango giggled by Inuyasha's childish ways. She too had become attracted to him. She hid her feelings, because she knew trouble would stir up between her and Kagome. Most of all: Miroku. The only person who knew of these feelings was Kirara. The only loving creature she loved and trusted, besides her little brother who passed away years ago in battle.

Sango remembered the battle clearly. She remembered the pain and sorrow in her little brothers' eyes when he was free of Naraku's spell.

_"Kohaku! Kohaku! Please don't run away from me!" Sango yelled to her brother. Kirara chased after him into the woods. _

_Kohaku had run into a barrier that didn't allow Kirara to pass through. Sango jumped off and took off running by foot. She took out her hidden weapon and threw it. The weapon had passed Kohaku's face. It stopped him._

_"Please don't hurt me!" He screamed, as he slouched down, covering his face. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you."Sango cradled her brother in her arms. _

_She picked him up and walked back to where Kirara was waiting. She took Sango and Kohaku back to where the rest of the gang was: Fighting the evil Naraku._

_As Kohaku was going to return a hug to his sister, the Shikon Jewel fell out of him. Gasping for air, he suffered miserably. Naraku was behind Sango laughing._

_"I'll kill you!" Sango yelled, as she turned around, "You will pay for this!" and she threw her big boomerang at him._

_Naraku dodged the attack. He picked up what were rightfully his and grabbed Sango by her hair._

_"You said you wanted your brother back. You never said how you wanted him, dead or alive." Naraku whispered and disappeared._

_Kagome and Sango were both crying. Kagome cried, because Inuyasha was on the ground, bleeding from his head. He fought to keep his eyes open. Sango cried, because of what had just happened. Moments later, Inuyasha's eyes closed after hearing Sango's last words to Kohaku._

"You hold it like this. They're called chop sticks." Explained Sango as she giggled, Kagome smiled and laughed. She was happy to see her friend laughing.

If only Kagome knew that Inuyasha was making her happy.

If only she knew… Inuyasha was falling in love with… Sango.

If only she knew…

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yeah, I know it's kind of short. Like I said before, it is only an experiment. I'll be writing other fan fiction stories. Please review and let me know what you think. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Yes, this chapter is short as well. Sorry. I got writers block towards the end. Hey, maybe the next chapter will be long. Who knows. I waited until I got like five reviews before updating.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

Chapter Two

The next morning had a windy breeze. Inuyasha tried to walk again, but ended up falling. He lied down and moaned on the ground, clenching his fist.

_Why can't I learn how to walk? Who are these people that are helping me? How do they know my name?_

Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't remember his friends' names. He only knew Sango.

"Sango? Who are these people?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango sipped her tea, surprised to hear her name being said. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou all gasped. In each of there thoughts, they all wondered: How does Inuyasha know her name? At the moment, things did not seem right. Sango just stared at her dog demon friend.

"Y-you know my name?" she said as she put her cup back down.

"Well of course I know your name. You seem to be the only person I remember after..." Inuyasha grew silent. He couldn't finish his sentence, because he didn't know what words to say. They just seemed to slip away. Kagome was hurt. How could he remember Sango, but not her? After all they went through when they were searching for the Shikon Jewel Shards together. Lady Kaede had to re-explain everything to Inuyasha, especially his friend's names.

"I'm Kagome. Kaede told you when you woke up. How can you not remember, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with filled tears in her eyes. She clenched her fists together. "I'm going to go back to my time for a little while."

Kagome got up and got her things. Then she headed off to the well. The bone eaters well, in which she first came through. She had just turned fifteen years old on her birthday. Souta was in the well trying to get the family cat. Kagome had to go get Buyou since Souta was a chicken. That's when a centipede demon busted through the well grabbing onto Kagome, taking her to the feudal era. That was the first time she saw… Inuyasha.

_I can't believe he remembers Sango. How is it that he only remembers her? I don't get it. I was next to him when he got hurt. I was right by his side, crying, when I saw the blood coming out of his head. Sango wasn't even near him. Did Inuyasha hear Sango say something that could've been stuck with him while he was in his coma?_

Kagome finally reached the well and she jumped in. it did not take less then a minute for her to be back home.

Inuyasha had sadness in his eyes. He still lied on the ground, from trying to walk. _Those tears, I know them from some where. They seem so familiar, but from what? When I try to remember… it's just so blurry for me to see. All I am seeing is nothing but white. _

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Miroku asked.

"I'm… fine." Replied Inuyasha as he got himself back up. He took a step forward and fell again.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Reivew please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Sorry for a very long wait. I tend to disappear for a long time and then make an appearance out of no where. Enjoy chapter 3.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagome's mother was surprised to see her daughter back home. It usually took at least a month before Kagome was seen back home and in school.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" her mother asked, as she let go of the spoon she was holding.

Kagome hugged her mother and began to let all the tears fall from her eyes.

"He can't remember me anymore." She wept.

Kagome's mother didn't say anything, but pat Kagome on her back. She told her that everything will be alright. That it would take time for him to remember who she was. That he had just woken up. Kagome's mother watched doctor shows and she's seen a case like Inuyasha's. Most patients who had brain damage usually remembered the last thing they heard or saw before they became unconscious. Inuyasha was lucky that he didn't completely forget everything.

"I guess you're right Mom. I'm happy he's still alive." Kagome wiped her teary eyes and went up to her room.

_Please Inuyasha… try your best to remember me. _Kagome thought before she fell asleep.

Inuyasha sat in a tree watching villagers walk by with food that they had just gathered from the gardens. A nice cool breeze flew through his hair. He closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the windy breeze. A blurry image was showing in his mind. He was only able to make out long black hair with a red ribbon.

_ Who do I know that wears a red ribbon in their hair?_ He started to ponder on the thought until his head started to hurt.

He jumped down from the tree and started to crawl on the ground. The villagers just gave Inuyasha a weird look and continued about their way. Miroku ended up bumping into Inuyasha and falling over.

"Inuyasha, may I ask why you are crawling on the ground?" Miroku asked rubbing his back.

"I can't walk, remember." Inuyasha snapped back.

"Oh, right. Here, allow me to help you. Where are you going?" Miroku replied as he held his hand out to help Inuyasha up.

"I want to see Lady… um… What's her name?" Inuyasha started to scratch his head.

"Kaede?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, her, I have a question to ask her. Do you know anyone who wears red ribbons in their hair? I saw an image of it in my head; long black hair with red ribbons." Inuyasha started to explain.

"You remember her?" Miroku's eyes widen.

"Remember who?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome woke up from her long nap that she had taken. She still felt like she was tired. She didn't get out of bed; instead she just rolled over on her side and checked what time it was.

**3:07 AM **the clock read.

_ I've been asleep for that long? _

Kagome got out of bed and decided she would go take a nice relaxing bath.

_ Maybe a nice bath will help with everything that has been happening to me lately. I'm not going back to the feudal era for a while. Not after what happened… I mean… Inuyasha doesn't remember me, let alone does he remember the jewel shards. I can get back on with my life and become the average teen I was before this whole thing happened. I never existed to Inuyasha when he was pinned to the tree, and now… I can become non-existence to him again. _Kagome sat in her warm bath with her eyes closed. At this moment, she was now an average teen until further notice.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled out.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango's eyes became serious.

"Inuyasha remembers someone else besides just your name."

"Who is it that he remembers? Kagome?"

"No. Who has black hair and wears red ribbons?"

"Oh no." Sango clasped her hands over her mouth. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, that's exactly who I mean."

"Kagome would be heart broken."

"If Kagome ever comes back… she cannot know."

Miroku and Sango promised to never tell Kagome who Inuyasha started to remember.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry for it being short. Anyone know who Inuyasha is remembering? Quite easy to make a guess. XD Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I made an error in my last chapter of who Inuyasha was remembering. The character does not wear red ribbons, it is white ribbons. I guess no one really caught onto that when they read the story. xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Higurashi Shrine**

When Kagome was done with her bath, she got dressed and thought about going back to the Feudal Era. She sat at the kitchen table as she ate some cereal.

_ Should I go back? Inuyasha doesn't remember me. Maybe this is my chance to be a normal teen again…? I can get back to my studies and focus on getting into a good school. I'll have time to hang out with my friends like I used too and maybe go on a date with Hojo. There will be no interference when I go out on a date with him this time. Since after all, Inuyasha is the only one who can cross over to my world. It's not like he's going to remember me anytime soon and jump into the well to come get me. _

"Kagome? Is that you?" a female voice spoke softly.

"Yes, mom. I'm just eating some cereal."

The voice that spoke was silent, "Mom?" Kagome asked concerned, "Are you there?"

A loud noise was made in the living room area. Kagome startled by this, she quickly grabbed the rolling pin on the kitchen counter.

"Whose there?" Kagome slowly walked to the living room area.

"Meow!"

"Oh, Buyo it's only you. " Kagome was relieved that it was only her cat that made a noise in the living room. The cat licked its paw and took off up the stairs. Kagome cleaned up the mess that Buyo made and then went back into the kitchen to place the rolling pin down and wash her bowl. She then went back to her room and lied down on her bed.

_I can't picture my life without Inuyasha. _

**Feudal Japan**

"Inuyasha, can you remember the name of this woman that you see?" Miroku had his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"I see two feathers, and a girl with white hair." Inuyasha was squinting, "Red eyes."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other then turned around to see where Inuyasha was looking at.

"What are you looking at Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I saw something fly by. It was long and blue-ish looking."

"Is it just me, or is Inuyasha remembering other things that are not related to Kagome?" Shippo said a bit annoyed.

"Whose Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Miroku and Sango sighed heavily. He was indeed remembering other things that were not related to Kagome. He remembered what Kikyo wore, he remembered what color Kanna's hair was and remembered small detail of Kagura.

"Sango can we go for a walk? I kind of want to get out of here for a while and see if I can try to remember who this Kagome is." Inuyasha said as he started to lift himself up with his sword.

Sango nodded her head in agreement, "Let's walk down to the bone eaters well. Maybe it'll jog some memory."

Kikyo was nearby, watching from afar. Her little soul collectors gave her the news that Inuyasha no longer had any memory. She watched him and Sango walk into the woods towards the bone eaters well.

"Please Inuyasha, don't remember me." Kikyo whispered slightly and then turned around to walk away.

**Higurashi Shrine**

** 7:11 AM**

_ I must go back to Inuyasha today. I can't stay away from him. I'll do whatever it takes for him to remember me and what we've gone through collecting the Shikon no Tama._

* * *

**Authors Note:** I tend to not write long chapters because then I'll get bored of them. I never really have anything else to write in order to make the story long. So if you like long chapters… I'm truly sorry for my short ones. =/ Maybe when I'm really in the writing mood it will extend. At least I updated after what? A year or two?


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **I am back again. I've had a major writer's block and also have been busy with other things. Yes, I am a terrible at trying to do an update. I finally manage to get chapter five written up. I'm not too happy with this chapter and believe that this is the worst I could have written. ~_~ I could have done better, but, hey at least I got something out. Hope you like this chapter though, I have no idea where I was going with it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Feudal Era**

"Kagome! You came back!" jumped Shippo with excitement.

"Heh, yeah." Kagome rubbed the back of her head.

Kagome was hesitant about coming back. She stared at the Well for a few hours before jumping in, she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do or not. Buyo, the family cat came into the shed and meowed, startling Kagome. He got on his hind legs and looked into the Well, then turned to Kagome and meowed again.

"Welcome back Kagome." Said an old voice, "Did ye have some time to think over things?"

"Think over things?" Kagome was confused.

"Kikyo?" a small distant voice was heard.

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha a few inches away from her. The sad painful look frowned upon her face. It felt like her heart was being squeezed tightly in Inuyasha's hands. She was starting to regret for coming back to the Feudal Era.

"You still don't remember…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha saw the fragile look in Kagome's face. He tried to remember who she was and trying to remember how they met. Since Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, Kikyo was all he seen when he looked at Kagome's face. He stared blankly at her with seriousness in his yellow eyes. Kagome turned away trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes.

_"Why can't he remember me?" _

Miroku and Sango appeared behind Inuyasha. They both saw that Kagome was turned away from Inuyasha's sight.

"Who is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's Kagome." Miroku replied. "She is the one who has been helping us find the jewel shards."

"Why does she look so much like Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango stared at each other, they weren't sure of how to explain to Inuyasha why Kagome resembled Kikyo. It was a long confusing story to explain to Inuyasha at this moment. His memory was coming back little by little, and the story of Kagome and Kikyo was way too much for Inuyasha to understand at this moment.

"I'm not sure." Miroku finally spoke after an awkward silence.

Sango began to walk towards Kagome. All she needed was comfort for the time being. Sango felt like if she explained to Kagome not to take it so personally, maybe she wouldn't feel so emotional and hurt. After all she was indeed the reincarnation of Kikyo. What else could Kagome do? She took off when Inuyasha remembered Sango; she wasn't giving her all to help Inuyasha jog his memory. That is her own fault for not being there and thinking of only but herself.

"Kagome, I think you should try and help Inuyasha remember; only bits of his memory are coming back and since Kikyo was around way before you. He's probably only remembering his past before you came around." Sango tried to be as comforting and helpful.

Kagome sniffled before she turned out. "You're right. I should do my best to try and help." Kagome and Sango ended up hugging.

Miroku and Inuyasha started to walk to Kagome and Sango, "Is everything alright?" Miroku asked before he got closer to the girls.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha once he got closer, "Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." She began to sob.

Inuyasha had a blank expression on his face. Not knowing what to do he hugged back. Another flashback came back to his mind. It was hard to make out just like the other flashback he had. He was only able to make out a smirk and white hair that resembled his. He faintly saw a an orange kimono standing next to the blur that he couldn't make out and a big green blob on the other side. Inuyasha's eyes moved fast as if he was going crazy. He pushed Kagome away from him and started to hold his head, digging his nails into his scalp causing it to slightly bleed.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku knelt down to Inuyasha's side.

"I saw… I saw… white hair, smirking, orange kimono and a green blob." Inuyasha started to pull his hair as he continued to dig his nails into his head.

"Everything is going to be okay." Sango started to rub Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome didn't know what to do. All she could say was…

"…Sesshomaru."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sango should've told Kagome she was being selfish. What do ya think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I've never really been fond of Songfics, but I decided to give it a try. My cousin is my inspiration for writing and she was watching Grey's Anatomy. So the song How to Save A Life by The Fray kind of gave me an idea. It's not as good as how my cousin did her first TMNT songfic. Which is called, "My Holly Jolly Christmas" by NinjaWriter09. So please check it out if you have time even though it's not related to Inuyasha. She did a very good job on that story though. =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the song How to Save a Life by The Fray.

* * *

It was nighttime in the Feudal Era and Kagome laid around in Lady Kaede's hut listening to her iPod. A song by Snow Patrol came on and it resembled the way she felt. She listened to the lyrics carefully. The last line of the first versus made her think a lot about why she came back.

"_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came"_

As she continued to listen to the song, the chorus came next. Kagome thought for a moment wondering if she really did lose a friend; what if Inuyasha never got his memory of her back? All he can remember is Kikyo, Sango, and Sesshomaru. It still did not make sense on how Inuyasha remembered Sango right away when he woke up. Why did he not remember Miroku, Shippo, or Lady Kaede?

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life."_

The song really put many thoughts into Kagome's head. It is all she could think of. Jealousy, anger, and sadness started to take over once again. She was becoming jealous of Sango. Kagome started to feel that Sango may have developed some sort of feelings for Inuyasha or maybe Inuyasha developed feelings for Sango. She began to feel anger towards Sango and most of all Inuyasha. She was angry that Sango hasn't encouraged Inuyasha to try and talk to her, or at least try to explain that Kagome was not Kikyo and that she just looked like her.

Smelled like her.

… And possessed the Jewel's power like her.

She was sad because she felt left out, she always felt left out. She wasn't like Sango who can defeat demons very easily or sense something bad without getting into trouble. Kagome thought about leaving again, because if she left, Inuyasha would never come back for her. It would take time for him to get his memory back or he will have to learn all over again.

"_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you"_

Music has always been a way to make people feel better. The way the lyrics talk to a person has a great affect. Kagome pulled paper out of her bag and a pen, she began to jot down how she would tell Inuyasha to sit when he did something wrong. She chuckled to herself as she wrote about the times she told him to sit.

"_I hope this helps. If not… I don't know what else to do. I won't be able to handle it."_

The last verse of the song finally came on. _"Would Inuyasha raise his voice? Will he admit to having feelings for Sango? Or will he say he can't remember? Inuyasha isn't Inuyasha if he's not yelling at me or showing some concern. I love him. I want to be with him, but not like this."_

"_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came"_

"_I'll give him a few days before I decide to go back home. It seems like it'll be the right thing to do."_ The chorus repeated until the song ended. The moonlight shone on Kagome from outside Lady Kaede's hut. It was a full moon and that meant Inuyasha would be turning into his human form soon. Now she knew she had to stay in the Feudal Era just in case someone came looking for Inuyasha. Naraku may be gone, but that didn't mean there still weren't enemies out searching for Inuyasha. He would surely be dead since he could not remember how to fight. Sesshomaru, his half brother would be the number one enemy to look for him.

What would he think if he saw Inuyasha the way he was? It would give him the advantage to steal the tetsusaiga. Miroku and Sango aren't strong enough to take down Sesshomaru. Would he even kill them if they tried to stop him? Or would he try to help jog his memory by smacking him around first?

A noise was heard outside the hut and a shadow passed by. Could it be Sesshomaru or Kikyo? Kagome got up and looked out the window. She saw a brown kimono quickly turn the corner of the hut.

"_That must be Jaken."_

Kagome took the headphones off, put her shoes on and quickly left the hut. She went to go inspect where she saw the brown Kimono. Nobody was to be found, she stood there for a moment thinking. "How could someone disappear so fast?" Kagome spoke aloud.

"Looking for me?" Jaken spoke from behind her.

Kagome jumped with fright and turned around, "Wha-wha-what are you doing here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru heard that Inuyasha lost his memory and he came to see for himself." Chuckled Jaken, "I must first take care of you before I go back to my master. I can't go to him empty handed. It would defeat the purpose of trying to steal tetsusaiga." Jaken continued to chuckle.

"Get away from me you creepy imp!" Kagome screamed.

"What was that?" Inuyasha got up fast.

"Kagome sounds like she's in trouble!" Shippo yelled.

"I'd stay put if I were you." A serious voice spoke, "Unless you want to die."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I did my best to try and make it a bit long... It was like four pages when I was typing it out. So, um, enjoy. xD Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I got lazy when I was writing this chapter. My goal was to write at least five or six pages since the chapters are short. Didn't make it because as I said, I got lazy. Hence why the chapters don't get long because I get lazy or bored with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. His arms folded across his chest, waiting for movement so he can act with his poison hand. Sango had eagerness on her face; she wanted to throw her hirikotsu. Miroku was ready to unleash his wind tunnel. Shippo hid near Kiara in the fetal position shaking. Inuyasha was standing behind Sango and Miroku confused. He did not have a reaction to his half brother, he just stared blankly, "Move aside." Lord Sesshomaru spoke, "I'm here for Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pushed between Miroku and Sango. Wondering what could this long white hair fellow want with him. He wanted to know how he knew him, that he'll have some answers as to why he can remember him, "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Inuyasha finally replied to his brother. Sesshomaru gave a sly smile and jumped in front of his brother.

"So it's true. You have no memory, than it'll be easy to steal tetsusaiga from you." Sesshomaru reached for the sword, and as usual, it refused Sesshomaru. Something clicked in Inuyasha's mind to react and protect his sword. He jumped out of the way before he ended up being, punched in the face. Both brothers' began to fight running around destroying some of the buildings in Kaede's Village. Kaede woke up from the noise, grabbed her bow, and went outside. She saw Inuyasha fighting with his brother. She then heard Kagome screaming, "Let me go!"

"Stop you human!" Jaken struggled with Kagome. She was putting up a fight because she did not want to be, kidnapped, not this time. Not with Inuyasha not knowing who he was or who she was. Kagome managed to take Jaken's staff and hit him across the head with it. Jaken fell to the ground and Kagome took off running. She passed Lady Kaede who was on her way to see if Kagome was all right. When she got around the other side of the hut, she saw Inuyasha battling against Sesshomaru.

"Little brother, where do you think you're going? Come back here!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Little brother?" Inuyasha thought, it got him off guard and left him open to a hit in the back by Sesshomaru. It sent him soaring in the air to where he landed hard into a tree. A faint memory started to come back. He was able to see it somewhat clear this time. He was a child, with a yellow ball. He saw his mother who had black hair and beautiful eyes who wore a pink kimono. Inuyasha tried to get up, but fell back down. Another memory came to back. This time he saw his father; there was a figure that stood next to him. Sesshomaru was walking towards him, once he got to him; he stepped on Inuyasha with his foot. Pinning him down so he could not get up, he had his poison claw ready to send it through Inuyasha's chest.

"I remember you now. You are mad that I have tetsusaiga and…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running towards Inuyasha, "Leave him alone!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Kagome running towards him and Inuyasha. He picked his foot up off Inuyasha's stomach. He was in front of Kagome in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her by the throat and used his poison claw on her. Kagome started to choke, she was screaming in pain. More memories were flooding back into Inuyasha's mind, "That scream… It… sounds familiar."

"Hirikotsu!" Sango yelled. Her big boomerang was now flying at Sesshomaru. He blocked it with his hand sending it flying somewhere else.

"Leave her alone…" Inuyasha was using his sword to help pull himself up. Inuyasha still didn't have that much strength since his battle with Naraku. His wounds had reopened, so he was full of blood.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled before passing out.

"I'll… Save… You…" Inuyasha started to move slowly.

Kiara transformed and Sango jumped on. Sesshomaru dropped Kagome and turned his attention to Inuyasha, "I take it that your memory is starting to come back." Sesshomaru appeared in front of his brother, "Very well. This fight is over." Jaken came running when he saw a white like cloud starting to form, "Wait for me master!" Jaken yelled. Inuyasha was trembling from trying to hold himself up with his sword. One eye was close, while the other one was partially open; his bangs covered his eyes. Miroku was checking on Kagome to see how she was doing. _"This poison is going to kill her if I don't do something."_ Kiara flew to Inuyasha's side so that way Sango can check his wounds. He was starting to get weaker but refused to allow himself fall to the ground.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Sango was about to touch him on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me." He barked, "I'll be fine." The missing pieces of his memory were starting to come back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Think Inuyasha is going to remember Kagome?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Inuyasha! I have to help you, you're too wounded to be moving, let alone have the strength!" Sango practically yelled.

Inuyasha's eye was twitching; he had many thoughts running through his mind by now. Pieces that were not fitting, that he did not understand, _"That scream… I've heard it before."_ Inuyasha moved his sword forward and slowly moved his right foot, then his left foot. It felt like he was walking for a long time trying to get to Miroku and Kagome. Once he finally reached her, the memory of the missing piece finally hit him. He remembered Kagome's scream. How she would always scream out his name when something bad was about to happen or when she became terrified. He watched her suffer from the poison that Sesshomaru injected into her neck from his poison claw. Lady Kaede came running as fast as she could with herbs and healing remedies.

"Move aside." Lady Kaede spoke. She started to mix the herbs quickly before Kagome could stop breathing. As soon as she finished, she had Miroku lift Kagome's head up so that way Kagome could drink the remedy that Lady Kaede had made. Myoga showed up out of nowhere, "May I be of assistance? I haven't had a drink of Kagome's blood in quite a while." Miroku and Sango gave a nod; Myouga went straight to his business sucking as much poison as he could. Lady Kaede had given Kagome some more of the remedy since Myoga sucked some of it out.

"Ahhh, what delicious blood she has." Myoga rolled out of the way to the other side of Shippo and Kiara, falling asleep. He was so round and big, that a kid could mistake him for a ball.

"Is… Is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked with sincere.

"She will be fine Inuyasha. Ye should let me look at your wounds. Kagome just needs to rest up, she should be fine in a couple of days." Lady Kaede started to make some more medicine; she wanted to attend to Inuyasha's wounds as soon as possible. Even though he was a demon that healed fast, he could still get infections.

"Sango, I believe Inuyasha has finally remembered Kagome." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear.

"Do you really think so?" Sango whispered back.

"_I promised to protect her…"_ Inuyasha thought in silence, _"I promised…"_

Sango had a worried look on her face. Deep down inside her, she didn't want Inuyasha to remember Kagome at all. She had adapted feelings for him since he remembered only her. Sango was hoping that Kagome would've run back to her time and never come back. Now, she was hoping that she wouldn't make it through the night. She was also hoping that Kikyo wouldn't show up either. She could make an unexpected appearance just like Sesshomaru did. Sango felt like she was closer to Inuyasha than Miroku. She wouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha flirting with other women, she'd only have to worry about Kikyo trying to take him to Hell. There was a noise made in one of the bushes. Miroku and Sango stood their ground ready to attack. Hirikotsu was in Sango's hand ready to throw.

"Whose there?" Miroku yelled out.

A scared raccoon dog appeared frighten, "Please, Master Miroku, don't hurt me."

"Hatchi, what are you doing here?" Miroku kneeled down to reach eye level with his raccoon dog friend.

"I came to warn you about Koga." Hatchi was trembling with fear.

"Koga? What could he possibly want?" a concerned Sango wondered.

There was howling in the distant. Koga's wolf tribe didn't seem like they were far away from them. He too could be coming to see if Inuyasha really lost his memory. If not that, then it would be for Kagome. Koga always seemed to have a feeling that Kagome would be in trouble. If he saw her like this, Koga would surely start a fight with Inuyasha. He won't back down until he saw Inuyasha dead. The howling was starting to get closer.

"We have to hide Kagome from Koga." Sango said, "Miroku help me get Kagome onto Kirara."

Miroku helped Sango get Kagome on Kirara. The furry friend took off to one of the huts so that way Koga would not see Kagome the ways she was. This would allow time for her to get the rest she needed. Inuyasha was lost in thought that he didn't even ask who Koga was. He smelled a scent that reeked though.

"What is that awful smell?" he asked covering his nose.

"What did ya say mutt face?" Koga jumped out of a tornado that he made when he ran.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snapped.

Koga was starting to become angry. He wasn't sure if Inuyasha was playing games or if he was just plain stupid, "I guess those rumors were true." Koga had his cocky smile on his face, "Where is my Kagome?" Koga started to look around for her. He ended up picking up her scent from one of the huts. He ran to it, kicking the door in.

"KAGOME!" Koga yelled, he was now furious, "THAT MUTT IS GOING TO PAY!"

"_Please, take Kagome and go away, just go away, far far away."_ Sango repeated her thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for ending this chapter so soon, my whole right arm was causing me so much pain that it was hard to type. Especially in my elbow area, that's where it hurt the most. Anyways it seems like Sango is starting to develop, hatred? If she wants Kagome to be gone, what is she going to do with Miroku?


End file.
